Dark Dreams
by nightshadow04
Summary: Kagome & Hiei realizes something very familiar in the dreams they've been having... Hoping to start up again, any ideas for the story?
1. Hiei's Nightmare

Prologue Have you ever felt a tiny tickle at the back of your neck that makes your stand on end? Have you ever felt like you were being watched, while you were walking down that back alley next to your house, but you turn around and no ones there? That was me. Every time you think you're alone... your not, I'm there watching and waiting till the time is right.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Running, running through the dark, dirty back alleys of New York. Garbage piled against walls of buildings, were people don't exist dwell. Focusing on what's in front of me, I se a person running. For some unexplained reason I get excited, I feel like the world is my own and nothing or no one can stop me. They glance back and stumble, allowing me to gain more ground. Why, why am I running? The reason comes to me almost instantly; I'm chasing this person, stalking them, revealing in the joy of the hunt. They are my prey. My victim. They are starting to get tired and are starting to slow. I can all but smell their stench, a mixture of sweat, fear, and blood. As I draw near, I reach out...Jerking awake, Hiei realizes that was just a dream, the same one he's been having for almost a year. It's always the same person and place, yet he can never see their face. The dream is always at night and always in a New York alley. The thing that makes his dream so weird, so unforgettable, is the fact that he seems to know the person. "this is getting ridiculous, I need to get some sleep before school." Hiei thought "the principal said that if I end up in her office one more time for falling asleep during class, I'm gone." 


	2. Kagome Enters

2 weeks later  
  
"Kagome!!! Kagome!!! Wake up, you're going to be late for school!" Waking everyone else up on the block, Kagome Hurisghie's mother shouts up the stairs trying to get her stubborn daughter out of bed. "I'm up, I'm up. No need to yell! I'll be down in a minute." After taking a shower and getting dressed in what must be a world record time, Kagome shoots down the stairs and out the door stopping only long enough to grab a breakfast bar and to say bye to her mom. As she walks to school she thinks about the dreams she has been having.  
  
She's running down an alley with garbage all around. "Why am I running",  
she wonders. Hearing a noise behind her, she turns to see a man chasing her. She doesn't know why he's chasing her but she's not going to stop to  
find out. It gets harder for her to breath she slows down, and then she  
trips and falls. She turns to look at the man reaching for her...  
  
"Earth to Kagome! Anyone home!" she was brought out of her musings by a  
hand waving in her face. "Hi, Boton! What's up?" "Did you hear!?" "Hear what?" "About the new kids!!!! They're all really hot except for one, I think he was dropped on his head." 


	3. Crimson Eyes

Chapter 3  
  
The first day of a new week...Kagome is walking to her next class trying to figure out the dreams that she's been having when all of a sudden she walks right into someone! Kagome looks up into a pair of crimson eyes. The eyes seem to be completely emotionless, there was a flash of....recognition? His eyes seem to bore right through her. She tries to look away but can't. "What are you looking at?" "Huh? Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to walk into you. I'm Kagome." "Hn." "Come now Hiei. Be nice, she said she was sorry. Please forgive my friend here, he's kind of stuck up sometimes. My name is Yuske." Kagome barely hears him as she watches Hiei walk away. His short black hair catching every ray of light, yet somehow the light it absorbed into his body. "Oh, yeah. Hi, I'm..." "Kagome! There you are. What are you doing? Kagome? Kagome! Walk up! Come on, we're going to lose our table at lunch." Grabbing Kagome by the arm, Botan quickly pulls her to the lunch room. Thinking whether or not to ask Boton if she knows anything about this Hiei, her thoughts are interrupted when she feels eyes upon her. She looks down, knowing who it must be. It has to be Inuyasha, he would be the only one daring enough in this school to just stare at her. 'What does he want now?' she wonders. She doesn't want to look around but she felt him coming closer. He was right behind her now, just staring at her. "What's your pro...blem." Turning around to look into a pair of crimson eyes, she can feel the blood rush to face.  
  
To Little Voice :  
If the short paragraphs are pissing you off then don't read them. End of story. To Somebody :  
Sorry, I don't have a lot of time to write so I apologize for the short chapters. To Hiei's Miko-Demoness 14 :  
Thanks for your great review. However, don't assume that Inuyasha is the Stalker!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry the super long wait on this story. I was writing it with a friend that new the Hiei and all them far better than I do. I still don't know the characters very well so if I get them wrong I'm sorry. I'll try to make the chapters longer for you. I'll to keep up with the demand for updates from now on. Truce???? Lol.

Chapter 4

Hiei just looks down at the woman he had been following. She shouldn't have been able to sense him there at all. But she could.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"Hn." Walking away, Hiei still doesn't know why he is drawn to her. More importantly, he doesn't understand how she knew he was behind her. It was almost amusing that she thought it was that half demon Inuyasha that was behind her. Walking over to sit with Kurama and the gang, Hiei let's his thoughts wander back to his dream.

Why was he chasing this person? Did he want him dead? Who was he? Hiei noticed Kurama looking at him. He didn't say anything, he knew that Hiei was thinking about the dream. Kurama was the only one that he had told about it. The others would have thought that it was just a dream and to forget about it. Like he really cared about what they thought. He only cared about Kurama's opinion on it.

The bell rang and it was time to go back to class. Not really sure if he wanted to go to class or not, Hiei just sat there. Looking around, he spied that girl. Kagome? Was that her name? Maybe she would be in his next class. Then maybe he might be able to figure something out about her.

Kagome was sitting with her friends at lunch. Just like any other day. But today, she had things on her mind. The new kid, Hiei. He was strange, he gave off this really weird aura. He was a demon, of that much she was sure. So was that other guy with him, the one with the red hair. The other's with them gave off a strange aura too. But she wasn't concerned about them. Hiei was the one that bothered her. She didn't know why.

The bell had rang and everyone was getting up to go to their next class when she felt it. He was watching her from across the room. Inuyasha. She hated him for what he did to her. They had gone together for awhile. However, that had all ended when she caught him cheating on her. From the way he acted, he had done it countless times and didn't care that she knew. He had even told her so. Ever since she broke up with him he had been trying to find some way to make her pay. He acted like she was the reason why their relationship ended so badly. She had loved him then, still did. She loved him but knew that it would never come to any good.

Hiei saw her look over at the hanyou sitting across the room. He didn't like how he was looking at Kagome. He was staring daggers at the girl. At that time, Hiei decided that he would get to the bottom of this and protect Kagome. Looking back at her, he saw her gather her books and walk out of the lunch room. Before she had actually left the room, she turned and looked at him. Yet again, she seemed to know that he was near.

"Don't even think about it. She's mine."

Looking up, Hiei saw the hanyou standing above him. There was murder in his eyes now. This was just what he needed on his first day of school... To get into a fight and probably beat someone into an inch of his life, if he didn't just decided to kill him for bothering him.

"I wouldn't Hiei." It was Kurama. He always seemed to know what he was thinking even if he couldn't read minds. "It's the first day of school and we're going to be late for class." Turning to the hanyou, he said, "Look, Inuyasha right? Let's just get to class. None of us need to get into right now."

Turning away, Kurama starts walking towards the lunch room exit. Hiei gets up to follow him. He senses Inuyasha walking up behind and starting to throw a punch. He quickly dodges out of the way so his fist hits the wall instead. Kurama just smirks as he waits for Hiei to catch up so they can get to class.


End file.
